I've seen more spine in jellyfish
by Lalwens
Summary: Tres reglas del Quidditch, Uno: no sueñes despierta con tu capitán menos si viste una falda escocesa. Dos: no compares la forma de una quaffle con su trasero. Tres: no te enamores de dicho capitán. Muy mal Katie ha hecho las tres. KatieOliver one shot [tr


**Nota de Lalwens: **¡Hey! He regresado con otra maravillosa traducción, este fic originalmente fue escrito por la maravillosa **Procrastinator-starting2moro **(Si, la misma de mi traducción anterior), fiel a mi antigua-nueva adicción es un Katie-Oliver. Espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena, y que les guste, tanto como a mí.

Si no es mucho pedir, dejen un Review haciéndome saber si se entiende la traducción, de verdad que fue un poco más difícil que el anterior. También si quieren hacer llegar comentarios a su autora puedo servir de intermediaria.

Bueno, como siempre, gracias por el apoyo los que leen y especialmente a los que aportan criticas.

PD. Prácticamente es un regalo por mi cumpleaños, claro, ahora voy saliendo a buscar uno que no implique trabajo de mi parte 'Lal ríe' y tendré que esperar un par de mi días por el delicioso Brownie de mamá (que generalmente termino haciendo yo)

----------

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece nada.

**A/N:** Hola compañeros y compañeras. Primero debo decir que este one shot no es un James y Lily, mi pareja usual, pero es un Oliver y Katie, ¡Si!, es algo fuera de lo común, ¿o no? Dale una oportunidad a la pareja, si antes no has leído algún fanfiction de la pareja. Y he hecho a Katie mayor, de lo que creo actualmente es, para mi beneficio egoísta. El titulo es tomado de la banda _Brand New_ y sus letras de la canción 'Seventy times 7'

**I've seen more spine in jellyfish**

(He visto mas espina en una medusa)

Tu sabes, yo siempre he tenido un –deberíamos nosotros decir, _cosas–_ para chicos con acento Escocés. Allí hay algo acerca de la manera en que rueda la lengua, o quizás la manera en que cae la de _él_.

Algunas típicas frases Escocesas que me hacen reír; '_she's a bonnie lass_' (_ella es una hermosa muchacha_), '_whit are ye mollachin aboot' _que aparentemente tiene algo que ver con vaguear alrededor sin objetivo y '_Awa ye go!' (¡Aquí vamos!)_

Por supuesto, _el_ actualmente no dice esas frases, pero no obstante son divertidas.

"Bell, querida, ¿planeas jugar _buen_ Quidditch hoy?"

Ah, allí está el elocuente discurso de mi Capitán dirigiéndose ahora a mí.

"Oi, Bell, mueve tu trasero"

…regresando a los últimos pensamientos.

Escape de mi ensueño y mire a través del campo de Quidditch para encontrar a Oliver revoloteando en su escoba sobre mí. Su usual, e intensa mirada de 'Yo soy el Capitán y tú debes obedecerme' no me perturbaba, y replico con una alegre agitación, dejando mis ojos congelarse y regresando a mi sueño despierto.

¿Quizás era todo el conjunto escocés que yo encontraba atractivo?. No es que conozca muchos escoceses atractivos, pero si cualquier cosa de ellos es como Oliver, planeo emigrar a Escocia en este segundo. Por escoba. Con un almuerzo de dedos de sándwiches y tortas de calderas.

"¡Bell!"

¿O quizás es la imagen de ellos vistiendo faldas escocesas?. No es que haya visto a Oliver en esa clase de trajes, pero me permito sencillamente decir que la imagen mental la he cosechado arriba en mi mente en numerosas ocasiones.

"¡Bell! Oi, ¡Bell!"

¿Es realmente cierto que ellos no visten nada debajo?. Imagino que se siente algo fresco… Ah, aquí vamos: imagen mental del Sr. Wood volando en una escoba, con el pecho descubierto y vistiendo una falda escocesa, en un muy ventoso día – que clase de frustración el objeto de él estando con el torso desnudo y vistiendo una falda escocesa porque podría estar exhibiendo y allí no podría haber punto para vestir una falda en primer y-

"Hey, Señorita DING-DONG"

Inmediatamente enrojezco ante tal apodo y el juguetón ceño de Oliver. El piensa que esta siendo ingenioso por llamarme "Señorita Ding-Dong" porque mi apellido es "Bell" (Campana). ¿Lo tienes? ¿Ding-Dong? ¿Bell?

… Si, no pienso que sea divertido tampoco. Pienso que el estaba privado de verdadero humor cuando estaba creciendo. Sinceramente pienso que el sencillamente debería ser fiel al Quidditch.

"Mantén tu cabeza fuera de las nubes, ¿lo harás?" El tono de Oliver parece absolutamente feroz, pero veo un centello en sus ojos y agrega, "Señorita Ding-Dong."

Yo sonrió, "es un poco difícil mantener mi cabeza fuera de las nubes cuando estoy volando en una escoba de Quidditch." Lo veo volar en un círculo alrededor de mí antes de atravesarse en mi trayectoria, levantando una ceja. "Capitán Corteza de Árbol," yo suelto.

¿Lo tienes? ¿Oliver Wood? ¿Wood? (Madera) ¿Corteza de árbol?

… Si, lo se no es uno de los títulos más ingeniosos, pero él para mi no es difícilmente mordaz, ¿o si?. Realmente, nosotros tenemos un pobre sentido del humor con la habilidad para nuestros nombres y podríamos hacer una buena pareja, ¿no lo crees?

"Querido hermano, si yo siempre consiguiese un motivo en mi vida para llamarte por un nombre cojo como 'Sr. Comadreja', por favor mátame."

"¿Necesitas _siquier_a preguntar, mi gemelo?"

…ugh, gemelos Weasley. Doble diversión, pero dos veces como molestias.

Dispare miradas a un lado y otro, a Fred y George quienes lucían unas muecas traviesas, actualmente golpeándome en el estomago haciendo que bamboleara suavemente en mi escoba.

"¡He escuchado que incesto es la manía de estos días! ¿Por qué no lo intentan?"

Los dos jadearon en sincronía, que yo siempre encontraba asombroso como si lo midiesen perfectamente el tiempo.

"Totalmente inapropiado, Katie" dijo Fred. "Sucios pensamientos chica," le escuche murmurar, aunque el miro levemente impresionado como enseñándome el arte de las buenas respuestas ingeniosas.

"Demasiado lejos, Katie. Demasiado lejos." George sacudió su cabeza en modo de compasión, antes de golpear con su bate levantándolo alto, gritando a un animal, con un cercano Fred detrás.

"Menos ruidos, chicos, y más golpes, antes de que personalmente haga algunos para ustedes."

Otra amenaza de muerte hecha por el Capitán de Gryffindor. Realmente, era absolutamente común y nosotros generalmente éramos verbalmente abusados.

"¿Dará usted el resto, Wood?" Angelina subió detrás de mí, sosteniendo una quaffle en sus manos. "Solo relájate."

"Toma una píldora de frialdad," dijo Fred.

"Recoge una tu mismo," George agrego.

"Aflójate"

"Refréscate"

"Respira-"

"Suavízate -"

Oliver puso su mano arriba, señalando a Fred y a George que se calmaran. "Párense justo allí. Tengo sus puntos"

Fred miro agradecido "Gracias Merlín, ¡porque no puedo pensar en otro sinónimo para 'relájate'!."

"¿Qué te parece: 'Para de trabajar'?" yo sugerí. "Tu sabes, desde que hemos estado haciendo tanto para las practicas atrasadas…"

"Apoyo eso," George dijo, y Angelina y Alicia asintieron vigorosamente. Yo dispare a Fred una mirada suplicante porque el no había dicho nada, pero el replico la mirada con: "Cuando George dijo 'Apoyo eso', automáticamente significa que yo también."

"¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente decir que estas de acuerdo de todos modos?"

"Yo no quiero perder mi hermosa voz en ti, Señorita Bell."

"¿Quieres decir que eres muy _flojo_ para _hablar_?"

Fred poso su mirada en mi "¿Escucho lo que ella dijo, Cap'n?" el pregunto a Oliver, señalándome. "Yo no toleraría esta clase de oral-"

"Sexo"

"No, George, estaba yendo a decir oral atropello. ¿Nosotros no estamos canalizando nuestros pensamientos en uno?

"No pedo decir que yo estaba, querido hermano," aunque Oliver parecía estar al borde de enfurecerse con cualquiera de los Weasley, o con todos repentinamente, George moldeo su mano alrededor de su boca y gritó, "OI, ¡HARRY!" al pobre muchacho quien había estado ocupado buscando la Snitch dorada por diez minutos; el había estado algo perturbado por la grosera conversación y prefería seguir practicando Quidditch –que tenía sentido, como esto era una practica de Quidditch. "Ven aquí" Fred grito, y, Harry, lucía curioso, sobrevolando.

"¿No estas de acuerdo con la Señorita Ding-Dong aquí que…?"

"Erm, lo siento, ¿con quién?"

Harry parecía absolutamente confuso y yo suspire.

"Oh. Oh, bien, _Bell… Ding-Dong._" Harry rió reservado. "Suena un poco rudo," el murmuró débil bajo su aliento.

"Estoy absolutamente sorprendida que ustedes dos no notaran eso," Alicia dijo a los gemelos, luciendo extraños.

"¡Lo se!" George presiono una mano en su pecho. "Quizás nosotros finalmente crecimos"

Yo sacudí mi cabeza. Alicia pobre ingenua.

"¿Ustedes lo notaron y están solamente tomándome el pelo por estar de acuerdo ahora, lo están?" Alicia dijo.

Los gemelos asintieron.

"¿No piensas que hemos estado trabajando terriblemente duro últimamente, Harry?" yo dije, crispando mi ojos derecho para que el respondiera con un 'Si'. "¿No piensas que el capitán debe darnos un descanso?"

Parece que Harry no reconoció el significado de mi ojo crispando, y se rascó su cabeza.

"Erm…"

Eso no era un 'Si' yo estaba mirando a Harry.

"Continua, Harry." Oliver sostenía una expresión levemente dolida (no obstante, una _buena mirada_ dolida en su expresión), mientras cruzaba sus brazos, un bonito e impresionante truco hecho sobre una escoba. "Dile al capitán que _debería _estarhaciendo."

Por desgracia. Harry definitivamente no estaba diciendo 'Si' ahora. El Sr. Corteza de Árbol lo ha asustado a muerte. Algunas veces Oliver me asusta a muerte. Por Merlín. Es más, Harry es un tipo muy agradable, honesto para mentir pero nosotros hemos estado trabajando arduamente, cuando realmente todos estamos maldiciendo.

Veo a Harry encogerse. "Bien… er…"

"Tío, Wood," dice Fred, desordenando el cabello de Harry, "Harry no dirá lo que el realmente piensa en caso de que te vuelvas psicópata y este en la próxima practica antes del amanecer nuevamente"

Yo espere un grito o algo por el estilo de Oliver, pero el claramente reía locamente como riendo en un alboroto, agarrando su estomago con la escoba inclinada. Mire al resto del equipo, y estábamos cautelosamente unidos; apenas empezando a reír, preguntándonos que Oliver había encontrado tan gracioso, el repentinamente cayo en silencio, haciéndonos callar al instante.

"Buen intento, chicos. Especialmente tu, Katie. Ahora, consigue y pasa la Quaffle."

Merlín, el a veces nos arruina tanto el deporte.

Pienso que lo amo.

… Uh, ¡Ignora ese ultimo pensamiento! Y actualmente pierdo mi mirada…

Intento estar más alerta a como Alicia me pasa la Quaffle, estrechamente evitando las bludgers que pasan cercanas alrededor del campo. Los gemelos Weasley parecen estar flojos en el departamento de bateo para esta práctica, más concentrados señalándome y haciendo ruidos de besos hacía la dirección de Oliver, detrás de él.

Sosteniendo la Quaffle en mi mano, me doy cuenta cuan… _redonda_ es.

Podrías decir, como el trasero del Sr. Corteza de Árbol.

"Katie, ¿Qué rayos?"

Parece que en mi lanzamiento de la Quaffle en mi realización de locura comparando un objeto con el trasero de mi capitán fallé. Mire a Angelina abalanzarse en picada para recoger la Quaffle en el medio del aire.

"¿Estás bien?"

Salte, agarrando el mango de mí escoba, como Oliver aparecía en frente de mí, sosteniendo una expresión de preocupación. Y prefería esa cara a la familiar de enojo.

"Usted esta realmente fuera de eso," el continuo.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura?"

Encuentro difícil formar palabras en el momento, algo encariñada a su comportamiento preocupado. "Mmhmm," consigo hablar.

"Bien," el tono de Oliver repentinamente se volvió autoritario, regresando al modo de líder, "Ahora otra oportunidad, Señorita Ding-Dong."

…espera, ¿Qué?, Argh, ¡trae al Oliver preocupado de regreso!... ¡El tiene mas cambios de humor que yo en mi periodo sangriento!

Suspirando, manejo capturar la Quaffle sin dejarla caer (nuevamente) mientras no la comparo con la forma de Oliver Wood. Oh, espera, ahora estoy comparando… Estoy pensando acerca de su trasero… Aún pensando en su trasero… y ahora sus nalgas han desaparecido de mi mente. Allí, solamente me toma alrededor de veinte segundos y obtengo una mirada de mi equipo de que soy mentalmente inestable.

"Quidditch implica _pasar_ la Quaffle, Katie," Angelina dice lentamente.

Me encojo, finalmente dejando ir el trasero-de-Oliver- como Quaffle y pasándolo a mi compañera cazadora.

La quaffle pasa delante y detrás de mí, entre Angelina y Alicia, pues nos desviamos y nos deslizamos a través del aire, hasta que alcanzamos el otro lado donde Oliver esta guardando los tres Aros para goles. El indica a Alicia quien sostiene la Quaffle, ella dispara más allá de él, y el gol pasa por el aro del medio mientras Oliver se zambulle a la izquierda.

"Agradable tiro," el sonríe a ella "Eres la siguiente, Johnson."

Ella finge apuntar a la izquierda primero, pero pasado un segundo a través de la derecha, donde la quaffle entra a través del lejano aro.

Oliver sacude su cabeza, aunque parece impresionado. "Alardeas," el comenta.

"Como siempre, Capitán," Angelina saluda en el aire.

Oliver se ríe entre dientes, hasta que su mirada encuentra la mía y con algo particular en sus ojos. "Tu estas arriba," el me dice, y la manera en que lo dice suena tan diferente a con las otras chicas.

Allí hay algo acerca de hoy que me hace sentir torpemente idiota, y lo demuestro cuando hago un débil intento de tirar a la meta, pues la quaffle aterriza en un ángulo recto en las manos de Oliver sin que el tuviese que moverse. Normalmente no soy como eso; de hecho, soy una de las cazadoras estrellas disparando. Oliver arruga su frente con la quaffle en sus manos, y luego me mira fijamente.

"¿Qué fue eso, Bell?"

Enrojezco. "¿Una tentativa de dispara un gol?" replico inciertamente.

"Demasiado a la derecha era una tentativa." Oliver lanza la quaffle de regreso a mí y me golpea fuerte en el pecho. "Nuevamente," el simplemente ordena.

Vamos, Katie. ¡Concéntrate!

Mis ojos estudian la quaffle en mis manos.

_Trasero del Sr. Corteza de Árbol._

¡Cállate!

Tomando una respiración profunda hacia dentro y hacia fuera, me elevo a través del aire. Levanto alto la quaffle en un brazo y con el otro sostengo el mango de la escoba, y apunto a aro del medio.

Mi segundo intento de tiro es aún más patética que la primera; la quaffle apenas va hacia el aro y Oliver realmente tuvo que volar para capturarla. Inmediatamente, Angelina y Alicia vuelan encima de mí, y Alicia da golpecitos en mi brazo desde una distancia justa mientras Angelina toca mi frente.

"Ella debe estar enferma," Insiste Alicia, con pánico en los ojos. Angelina golpea ligeramente mi cabeza y me hace protestar con un "¡Ow!"

"Ella no tiene fiebre," dice Angelina.

La voz autoritaria de Oliver resuena en el aire, ordenando a Angelina y Alicia que me dejen. "¡Nuevamente, Bell!" el gritó, prácticamente golpeando mi cara con la quaffle. Lo mire fijamente, determinada a pasar el siguiente tiro a través del aro.

No lo conseguí. Ni siquiera en el intento trece.

…¿Por qué la quaffle no entra?

Ah… ¡ya se!, ¡Esta maldita!, ¡Alguien ha maldecido eso para que nadie pueda anotar con esto!.

…espera, pero no tendría sentido, pues Angelina y Alicia previamente había anotado bastante bien… a menos que sólo me afecte a mi, lo dudo, porque sería un encantamiento muy complicado. Otra única razón para que no pueda anotar podría ser porque:

a) Estoy muy distraída por la idea de compartir la misma forma de la quaffle con el trasero de Oliver.

b) He perdido mi habilidad en Quidditch.

¡Oh Merlín!, he perdido mi habilidad en Quidditch!

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Fred y George aparecieron a mi lado, mientras continuaba mirando con horror.

"Katie esta perdiendo su habilidad en Quidditch."

"No he perdido mi habilidad en Quidditch" me dirigí bruscamente a Angelina.

"Katie, ¿Por qué estas tu, er, _tentando_ esa Quaffle?"

Oh Dios Querido…

Congelada, miro mis manos, y después empujo la quaffle a las manos de George. Allí no había manera de que pudiese ser la opción 'a'. La opción 'a' nunca era una opción en primer lugar.

_Trasero del Sr. Corteza de Árbol._

"¡Cállate!"

…¿Dije eso en voz alta, o no?

"No creo que ella este perdiendo su habilidad en Quidditch, creo que esta perdiendo su _cordura_-"

"¡_Cállate_, Fred!"

"_Todos_ calmados"

Por una vez, estoy feliz por la voz estruendosa de Oliver, torciendo una sonrisa satisfecha a Fred porque asumí que Oliver principalmente le dijo a él que se callara. Rápidamente repare que Oliver estaba mirando algo molesto hacia _mí_. ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín había hecho?

"Ya he tenido bastante. La practica de Quidditch termino," Oliver declaro. "Misma hora mañana, chicos."

Respire un suspiro de alivio; no quería nada más que olvidar completamente la practica entera. Y cuando digo 'olvidar', significa sobre analizar. Y cuando significa 'sobre analizar', significa sollozar en mi almohada.

Inclinando el palo de mi escoba hacía abajo, estoy a punto de seguir al resto del equipo de nuevo a la tierra, cuando me doy cuenta de que mi escoba no esta moviéndose. Murmurando en la oscuridad, descubro que alguien sostiene la parte de atrás de mi escoba. Miro sobre mi hombro.

"Tu _No_, Bell," Oliver me apunto con un dedo.

"¿Qué?"

"No dejaremos el campo hasta que consigas tener de regreso tu instinto para el Quidditch."

Una pregunta nace en mí. "¿Qué sucede si _nunca_ regresa?"

"Mira como acamparemos, entonces," Oliver sugiere.

Alicia me mira comprensiva. "Diviértete," ella dice, acariciando mi hombro y disparando hacía la tierra.

"Dile a Leanne que me espere fuera del retrato" Grite después de ella, poniendo mis manos alrededor de mi boca.

"Dile a Leanne que _no_ espere por ella porque estoy absolutamente seguro de que estaremos aquí un buen rato," Oliver dice sarcástico.

…Idiota descarado.

Finalmente, Oliver deja ir el final de mi escoba y me pregunta con lo que reconozco como preocupación, "¿Qué sucede contigo hoy?"

"Mira, lo siento que hoy no este disparando muy bien," empecé, delicadamente.

"Oh, no te disculpes conmigo." No puedo ayudar pero las suaves palabras de Oliver. "Disculpándote no harás nada. Realmente, deberías estar decepcionada de ti misma." Inmediatamente, mi sonrisa desapareció.

"Dios, eres un completo y miserable inútil a veces," No puedo evitar murmurar. Oliver luce como si esta a punto de morder, pero se reprime de hacer eso.

"Estoy haciendo esto por tu beneficio, Katie. Se que puedes jugar mucho mejor que como lo hiciste hoy." Puedo ver una sincera expresión detrás de su fresca mascara. El pone una mano en mi hombro y la aprieta. "Tiene el potencia para ser algo grande."

Me gusta como el siempre dice eso, aunque el tiene mucha más oportunidad que yo de tener una exitosa carrera en Quidditch en el fututo. Desde que lo conocí, el me decía cada día como se uniría a un equipo como el Puddlemere United.

Espero que lo haga.

"No nos iremos hasta que consigas un pase más allá de mi." Las manos de Oliver me pasaron la quaffle, y asentí silenciosamente.

La misma rutina, agarrando la quaffle en mis manos. Devolviendo mi brazo, lanzó hacía el aro izquierdo, pero Oliver lo captura. Un chorro de frustración recorre mis venas. Golpeo el aire y maldigo violentamente, mi voz resuena a través del Campo de Quidditch. Puedo actualmente sentir mis ojos brillantes; no una buena señal. No estoy acostumbrada al sentimiento de fallar.

Mis hombros caen cuando digo "¡Yo renuncio, Oliver!"

El contesta, suavemente calmado, "_No_, tu no estas renunciando"

"¡Regresaré dentro!" Me desvió fuera del alcance de Oliver antes de que él pueda asir el final de mi escoba de nuevo, haciendo mi camino tierra abajo.

"¡Vamos, Kate! ¡He visto más espinas en una medusa!"

Mire hacía atrás, parando en escoba. "Las medusas no tienen espinas"

Oliver sonrió, algo apuesto, para mi consternación. "Exactamente."

…conseguiré meter el próximo gol, incluso si eso me Avada Kedavra (me mata)

"El problema es que estas tirando la quaffle de una manera demasiado débil," Oliver dijo, como sosteniéndome, y estoy apenas escuchándolo, apenas pudiendo escuchar toda la sangre bombeando con _furia_ a través de todo mi cuerpo. El vuela sobre los aros y continua hablando, "Tienes que hacerlo lanzando con más fuerza, con agresión. Con fuerza. ¡Intenta eso como si estuvieses enojada conmigo!. ¡Necesitas fuerza y energía cuando regresas tu brazo y—WAAAH!"

La quaffle lanzada a través del aire, golpea la nariz de Oliver, y rebota débil dentro de aro derecho.

¡Acerca del periodo sangriento y todo!

…Oh querido.

"¡Mi nariz!" el grita.

Me apresuro con horror, palideciendo en vista de la sangre derramada desde sus ventanas nasales.

"¡Estoy tan apenada!" me disculpo, agitando mis manos.

"Dije disparando a la meta, no intentado asesinarme"

"Rayos, ¡estoy realmente apenada!" Mis ojos están acuosos por ahora y miro la expresión dolida de Oliver. Insegura de que hacer, tiro mis manos adelante y ayudo a bloquear su nariz con mis manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kate?" Oliver intenta retroceder pero mantengo mis manos en su nariz, mirando la sangre chorreando a través de mis dedos. "¡Tienes toda mi sangre sobre ti!"

Ruedo mis ojos, "Como si siempre importara que fuese tu sangre."

Mire su intensa mirada en mí, antes de que él suavemente tomara mi mano de su nariz. La sangre ahora drenaba menos mientras el limpiaba sus ventanas nasales con su manga.

"Katie," el empezó gentilmente.

"¿Estaremos así siempre yendo a darnos una salida?"

El lucia avergonzado con mi pregunta, evitando mi mirada fija. "Eres una gran chica, Katie, pero…"

"Soy sólo una niña," yo finalice.

Intente leer su expresión pero el se cubría bastante bien. El mordió su labio antes de tímidamente acordar, "…Si."

"Tengo quince, no diez años, Oliver"

El ríe entre dientes, algo inapropiado para esta conversación. "Actúas como uno," el sonríe picaramente.

"¡Tu eres difícilmente más maduro!" Muerdo detrás. Mire la hierba pero eso sólo me hizo sentir más enferme de lo que ya estaba.

"Nunca funcionaria," el dijo gentilmente. "Dejare Hogwarts pronto, Kate, No voy a estar aquí-"

"¡No estas incluso _dispuesto_ a intentar!" mi voz corto a través del aire.

Oliver sacudió su cabeza, "Porque si lo hiciéramos, y terminara enamorándome de ti, irme sería demasiado duro para mi…"

Sus palabras tenían sentido, pero estoy demasiado enojada con la lógica. "Sabes que," empecé furiosamente; "Espero que dejes Hogwarts y _nunca_ verte otra vez."

El sostiene el final de mi escoba, deteniéndome para no alejarme. Caigo en su pecho y miro como si el quiere abrazarme con compasión. Nunca podría aceptar un abrazo de él en el cual vaya implicada compasión.

Empujando la mano de Oliver de mi escoba, lo empujo lejos, antes de volar hacia la tierra, ignorando los gritos de mi nombre.

---

Desde ese día, no le he dicho dos palabras a él. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas finalmente en meses. Admito, las prácticas de Quidditch estaban siendo tensas, pero el único reconocimiento que le daba a él eran mis miradas indiferentes. Los otros compañeros de Quidditch se preguntaban que había sucedido entre nosotros, sabiendo que nuestras usuales habilidades en Quidditch no estaban hasta el estándar, y la innegable facilidad entre cada uno se había ido. Era como si hubiese perdido la motivación para jugar Quidditch; solamente hacía mi mejor jugada para hacerlo feliz a _él_.

El intento arrinconarme un par de veces para hablarme, pero yo siempre me alejaba. Lo que quería decir lo dije, y significo eso; allí no había nada más que necesitaba ser dicho. El iba a dejar Hogwarts y crecería para bien, y yo permanecería en el castillo.

Finalmente, pensé que lo había conseguido sobre él.

Hasta hoy.

Estábamos solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y yo estoy esperando en el fondo de las escaleras, sosteniendo la pared para equilibrarme.

Es su último día en Hogwarts, y él esta vistiendo una falda. Una falda Escocesa.

Trago, sintiéndome derretir bajo su general acalorada mirada. "Oliver" mi voz suena ronca cuando le hablo. Es como si no la he usado en meses, lo cual es verdad, cuando el viene y yo hablo. "¿Por qué estas tu…?"

"¿Vistiendo una falda escocesa?" el parece feliz de hablarme nuevamente. He extrañado su calmada voz, y ese acento maravilloso. "Mamá y papá me hacen vestir esto. Tiene que ver con el pasado, con el Orgullo Escocés, aparentemente"

El luce lindo.

"_Tu_ luces linda _todos los días_," el precisa en mi. Aparentemente mi pensamiento de él siendo lindo fue expresado en voz alta sin mi consentimiento, y me ruborice.

"¿Prometes que me escribirás?"

"_Tu sabes_ que lo haré," Oliver insiste. El está así de cerca que coloca una hebra de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Trescientos sesenta y cinco cartas, tu tendrás."

"Mi lechuza no se las arreglara."

"No creo que yo tampoco. Sin ti, quiero decir."

Sabiendo que no voy a conseguir otra oportunidad de besar a un tipo en una falda escocesa, utilizo mi mano para sujetar el cuello de su camisa y la otra para sostener su cuello, besándolo con el anhelo que había encerrado dentro de mí por demasiado tiempo.

Para contestar esa pregunta: si, su trasero se siente tan redondo como una Quaffle. Esta tan perfectamente formado que me hace reír dentro de su boca.

Hoy, descubro algo mejor que es incluso mejor que besar a alguien…

Que alguien te bese también.


End file.
